theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Excepts Page 296 - Bja's Metamorphosis
Friday, August 23, 1991 - Jack I was awakened by the electronic sound I now associate with The Thought Police - an electronic sound repeated over and over again. When I opened by eyes, I saw three beings, The Though Police, right in front of me. I climbed out of bed and put my pants on. In a second, I was standing with Thought Police in the reception room of Zar's ship, being greeted by Zar, Zar's crew and Bja. We went next into a large adjoining room that seemed to be a private conference room, which was brightly lit with blue and white light from all around. The Thought Police faced Zar, Bja with me slightly to the side. One of The Thought Police to my right wrote to me in light in the air, "We can help you understand us." I understood they wanted to help me with my communication abilities with them. I asked, "What will it involve?" He wrote back, "No harm will come to you." I looked at Zar. He smiled at me, so I said, "Okay, I'll go along with what you are going to do." The same one of The Thought Police wrote. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and saw extremely bright light through my eyelids for about five seconds. The light dimmed and when I opened my eyes, I had a difficult time readjusting to the difference in light. Zar said, "You will be all set in one to two days, and the pains you have had in your ears will end soon." I said to The Thought Police, "Thank you for helping me." Everyone seemed to be pleased and happy about my cooperation and attitude. Zar said, "We would like you to accompany us to a special event that will be occurring in just a few minutes." I sensed their excitement and anticipation and asked, "What's it going to be?" Zar answered, "It is a very important event for Bja, and as far as I know, you will be the first Earth human to witness this three-billion-year-old event." I was honored and intrigued. In a second, we were transported by light together to Zar's cloud where were met and greeted by many beings. Some were Council Members and many were family and friends of Bja. There were about 50 beings in all. Bja stood about 20 feet in front of everyone else and faced us. Everyone began to mediate and I sensed they were praying. I, too, thanked God for the ability and opportunity to be here. Then I heard Bja in my mind. He said to me, :"I am the real life in your childhood dreams. :I am the true guardian of your awareness, for Nancy and your children, too. :I am your guide through it all. :Remember me as I was then and observe me as I change now." I then looked up at him, as did everyone else. His body was changing from its physical state, into a body of pure energy. It was a metamorphosis that took moments and appeared to be excruciating. His body remained the same height and stature as it changed, but it changed into pure light. I became overwhelmed and began to cry. Zar, who was next to me, looked at me and explained, "This happens to the beings of Bja's race at a certain age." Then he held me and I held him. We felt joy together and with everyone who was there. I asked Zar if I could go over to be with Bja and he explained, "Bja must be with his family for a while." I agreed, of course, and said to Zar, "I feel as though one of the mysteries of life has just unfolded before my eyes." Too soon it was time to leave, and The Thought Police escorted me home. Saturday, August 24, 1991 - Jack Bja came to talk to me. When I felt him with me, he said, "I am very happy over the past days' events." "Bja, I am pleased and happy for you." "What did you think of my ceremony yesterday? I will try to help with your many questions." "It was beyond description. I think it was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I was emotionally overwhelmed by it." Bja said, "Historically, you are the first Earth human to witness this event. You were chosen from a great many people as the one to participate, and this in appreciation for your being so hospitable to The Project members. It was a large decision made by The Council, Zar and myself." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to hug him and asked him if I could. Then I sensed his affection around me and mentally I returned it that way as well. Then he said, "I will soon be showing you and Nancy what my function was in your childhoods. Your communication ability with The Thought Police is now completed and the discomfort in your ears has ceased. I will return tonight to speak with you again. The Thought Police and Zar will also be here at that time." Category:Book Excepts Category:Race Attributes Category:All Category:All2 Category:Spirituality